


Bunny Ears (Arthur Fleck/Joker x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker (Flim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur steals your favorite headbandShort and sweet fluff!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/ Reader, Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 38





	Bunny Ears (Arthur Fleck/Joker x Reader)

Arthur was desperately in need of a haircut. His soft brown and green curls were always in his face, a feeling he hated. He began to use discarded hair clips and scrunchies he found lying around the apartment to pull his grown-out hair back.

When you went looking for your misplaced hair-ties and could not find them, you usually chalked it up to the mysterious forces that caused socks to disappear in dryers and loose change to vanish between couch cushions.

“Arthur have you seen the headband I left by the bed?” You asked, annoyed that your favorite hair accessory was gone. You used it to push your hair back while you washed your face. Bright pink terry cloth with a bright pink bow, it gave the illusion of having bunny ears. It wasn’t just your favorite headband; it was an integral part of your nighttime ritual.

“Headband?” Arthur looked confused, green eyes blinking innocently. “Which one?”

“The headband, you know like _the_ headband!” Arthur pursed his lips and shook his head no, and you, annoyed, stomped into the bathroom to wash your face, feeling just a little naked.

Later that week, you came home from work to find Arthur playing Frank Sinatra records and humming to himself in the bedroom. Seemingly in his own little world, you left him alone.

Almost an hour later, he emerged from the bedroom in his signature red suit and his face painted in his traditional red and blue. Nothing too out of the ordinary until you noticed bright pink bunny ears on top of his green head.

His curls framed his face gloriously, his high set cheekbones looked sharp and defined with his hair pushed back. Arthur looked so handsome and so adorable that you almost couldn’t be mad. He lit a cigarette and sat next to you on the couch.

“You look nice.” You hung your arm over the back of the couch, angling your body towards him.

Looking serious, Arthur blew out a cloud of smoke, his mind clearly elsewhere. “I have to go out.”

“What time will you be home?” Tugging on a curl at the base of his neck, you let him know that you were here with him. He rested his hand on your thigh gently squeezing. When Arthur was too in his head to speak, touch became your way of communicating.

“Who knows…” Arthur stubbed out his cigarette and got up to leave.

“Hey kitten?” You called out as he reached the door, tapping your forehead. “Forgetting something?”

He turned and looked back at you. Reaching his hands up, he mouthed an “oh” as he pulled the headband off.

“Where did that come from?” He asked, nervously chuckling. Tossing it to you underhand, he nervously scratched his head.

“Where indeed.” You smiled knowingly at him and Arthur blew you a kiss and left.

When he came home, he found a brand-new bunny eared headband waiting on his side of the bed with a note that read “so you can stop stealing mine <3.” He looked over at your sleeping body and felt nothing but love. 


End file.
